


Just for Now

by Storm_Rain



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Rain/pseuds/Storm_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to visit Chase during a storm. He crash lands at the lair instead, and is brought inside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Now

**Title** : Just For Now  
 **Fandom** : Xiaolin Showdown  
 **Pairings/Characters** : Chase Young/Jack Spicer  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Word Count** : 1,157  
 **Warnings** : Slash.  
 **Spoilers** : Just in general, for Chase Young if you don't know who he is.  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and don't make money from writing this story.  
 **Summary** : Jack tries to visit Chase during a storm. He crash lands at the lair instead, and is brought inside...

 

It was raining. Hard. The drops pitter pattering, one after another, in a steady beat; forming a rhythm that you had to recognize to hear.

Eyes narrowed.

Thunder was added to the symphony, and lightning lit up the sky, illuminating a craggy cliff.

Narrow cat like pupils narrowed even further as they studied the stormy weather outside.

Rain.

'Hn. How unpleasant.' A smirk. 'Perfect.'

Chase Young didn't particularly like rain in general, but he much preferred it over a sunny, warm day.

The Heylin witch was out, most likely after her Shen-Gong-Wu or going behind Chase's back. Or both. At the same time.

Hn. He didn't care.

His fallen warriors were lounging about. Since they were cats, the rain depressed them. (Cats, whether house cats or wild cats, don't like rain.) As such, most were napping.

Chase himself wasn't busy.

He needed to relax. It had been a long and frustrating week:

One night of no activity, and he would be satisfied.

For now.

Yes…a quiet night in the lair…

That was, at least, until he heard a thud from outside of the lair. It couldn't hurt to check…

Jack Spicer, boy genius extraordinare. Flying high in the cloudy sky in the harshest area of the storm, soaked to the bone. Jack's teeth chattered noisily, and he shivered.

"I r-really sh-should have b-brought an u-umbrella," he stuttered.

He landed at the entrance of the evil lair. Or, rather, stopped the helibot too soon and plummeted to the ground, landing on his back, knocking the wind out of him. For a moment, he gasped for breath, trying to steady the beating of his heart, and respiration.

"Spicer."

Jack's eyes bugged out. He knew that sneering voice. He dared to turn his head around to confirm his suspicions. Chase Young loomed over him, inhuman eyes filled with amusement at the soaking, trembling ball of fear that was Jack Spicer.

"And here I didn't think you couldn't get any more pathetic," Chase commented casually, "Who knew that you could prove me wrong?"

Jack grimaced and struggled to sit up, in an effort to retain what little dignity he knew he had left.

"I guess…I'm smarter than you thought I was. Maybe," he managed a faint smirk, "you're not as smart as you think you are."

"Oh, really?" Chase growled, and he flickered between his lizard and humanoid forms.

Jack instantly whimpered.

"I really do think that I'm too young to die yet!" the "evil boy genius" squeaked. Chase smirked.

"Don't get too daring, Spicer." He leaned down closely to the shivering boy, delighting in the extra shiver he received in return. "It doesn't suit you."

Jack looked as though to object to this, but the strain of staying awake after such a soaking was taking its toll on his body…not to mention the way his heart was pounding because of Chase looking at him like that.

So he fell over in a dead faint.

Chase sighed and knelt down beside the unconscious youth. He was breathing evenly, though shivering at intervals. The immortal grimaced. 'How low have I sunk…' he thought. Still…he had nothing really better to do…

So he picked the teen up in his arms and walked inside.

\----------

Jack awoke to a feeling of warmth. Wait. Warmth? Wasn't he just soaked and freezing awhile ago?  
His eyes flew open, and he shot up. Where the heck was he?

Well, to be precise, he was in a bed…a very comfy bed. A four poster with a canopy. Silken sheets and comforter, both dyed crimson red. The canopy was the same color.

The room itself wasn't crimson; it was a dark shade of tan and was furnished very elegantly. It was no surprise; Chase enjoyed having things of elegance around him, for he, too, was elegant, Jack mused.

"So you're finally awake." Jack uttered a little shriek as he was startled out of his musings and whipped his head around. At the door stood Chase, an amused look on his face. "You sleep like the dead, Spicer."

Jack swallowed thickly.

'I'm just glad I'm not dead.

"Um, I hate to be blunt, but uh, what am I doing in bed? And," he looked down at himself in obvious surprise, "alive and not maimed?" Chase smirked at the last comment.

"I'm not into the killing and maiming right now. You should be grateful." Jack blinked.

"But why am I in a bed?" he repeated his earlier question. Chase actually rolled his eyes at this.

"You are in a bed because I put you there, Spicer. You are in my lair because I brought you here, I know you were going to ask that next." Jack blinked again. "Why?" He asked. He knew he was being daring, asking so many questions of his idol. Maybe he was feeling alittle delirious from the rain…

Chase, however, didn't seem to mind and paused. After some time, he replied, "I don't know, Spicer. I don't know." Jack seemed puzzled by this answer. Pathetic Jack Spicer, wet, cold, vulnerable…and Chase Young, incarnation of evil, took him inside of his lair, dried him off, he blushed, as he noticed, changed his clothes into a warm robe, and let him sleep in one of his beds.

Who wouldn't be confused?

Chase contemplated this himself. Was he really this desperate for company? No, he was used to being alone.

So what was it? Did he actually enjoy Jack Spicer's company? The boy was a menace, annoying, whiny…

But he had…potential. Yes, that was it. Potential.

Right?

Jack was still puzzled.

"Um…" he said eloquently.

Chase, for the first time in 1500 years, experienced an awkward silence.

"Jack," he began, but then realized something.

'Since when have you called him Jack?' Chase furiously thought to himself. 'This rain must be affecting me as well.'

The fifteen-year-old's eyes widened.

'Jack? As in my first name?'

Chase started again.

"My reasons are my own, but…I did it because I wanted to. That's all you need to know."

Jack seemed satisfied with this, and nodded.

A sudden roar of thunder sounded throughout the palace, and Jack whimpered a bit. Chase arched an elegant eyebrow at this.

"Could you…Could you stay here alittle while?" Jack gulped, "I'm kind of scared of thunderstorms…"

Chase snorted.

"From what I saw you weren't having much of a problem flying through one…"

"And you saw how it went," Jack pointed out.

Chase growled, "Fine." He slid into the bed.

Jack made a happy noise and cuddled up to the everlord. Chase curled his lip, but didn't move.

"How long am I going to stay here?" Jack suddenly asked. Chase glanced down at the teen, but said nothing. He himself wasn't sure. Jack shrugged and cuddled back into the blankets.

Chase subconsciously pulled Jack closer to him and sighed. He had a feeling that Jack would be here awhile.

No, Jack wouldn't stay forever… he insisted to himself.

But perhaps…just for now.


End file.
